


Kinky Demons

by geemrmiranda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Ouija, Sort Of, Swearing, We Apologize for Nothing, incubus lotor, shiro in swim shorts, shiro is david hasselhoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: In which Keith messes around with an Ouija board and accidentally summons an incubus demon named Lotor.





	Kinky Demons

Keith had not been looking forward to Halloween in the castle. Everyone else seemed excited about it, especially Lance who had made it his mission to throw the greatest Halloween party the universe had ever seen. When the day finally came, everyone showed up in costume; Shiro was dressed as David Hasselhoff from Baywatch, Hunk as Gordon Ramsay, Pidge was a gremlin, Lance an exotic dancer, Allura dressed up as Daenerys Targaryen from that TV show Pidge had started showing her, and Coran was his favourite Snapchat filter (your imagination may choose which one that is). Kollivan and the rest of the Blade agents came as a group dressed as different Avengers characters.  
Keith alone did not get the point of all this and refused to participate in any of it, so he decided to stroll into the parts of the castle furthest away from the party, to get away from all the cringe, and stumbled into a strange small chamber he had never seen before.  
The chamber was dusty and looked like it hadn’t been used for a long time. There were several bookcases filled with books whose spines looked well worn and there were several peculiar paintings on the wall. Candles were scattered across the room. For some reason there were chains in one corner and in the far corner Keith found a big chest, with golden engravings. Opening the chest was difficult, but Keith just managed, coughing at all the dust in the air.  
Inside the chest were several more chains and a big board. Keith recognized the board from earth, when he and Shiro had watched a horror movie marathon. It was an Ouija board. Tracing it gently, Keith saw that the board had faded symbols, which must have been Altean.  
Curious, Keith thought. Very curious indeed. He gently lifted the old board and set it down on the floor. His eyes drifted back to the chains for a moment and he smirked, imagining having Shiro chain him up in here. He turned his attention back to the Ouija board and recognized the symbols to be the Altean alphabet and numbers from 0 to 9. A faded "yes" and "no" were written in opposite corners of the board. He reached back into the box and pulled out the planchette belonging to the board. He carefully placed it on the board. "Maybe I can have my own little Halloween in here", he thought out loud.  
So there Keith sat, in a dark dusty room holding a planchette to an Ouija board and feeling a bit foolish. Still, Keith figured he might as well try. “Hello” he said. Nothing happened. “I’m Keith” Keith said, “I’m a paladin of Voltron.” Still nothing. “I know someone must be there”, Keith said, “if mothman exists then so do ghosts.” After a walkways silence, Keith sighed, he figured it was useless. Then suddenly all candles started burning, filling the chamber with an eerie light, and the planchette slowly moved to to spell ‘hello paladin’.  
Keith stared down at the board, shocked. He hadn't expected anything to actually happen. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and then said: "Who are you?" He gasped when the planchette started moving on its own again and spelled out L-O-T-O-R.  
"Lotor? Is that your name?" The planchette moved to "yes".  
"What are you?", Keith asked. Nothing happened. Keith tried again. "Are you a ghost?" It moved to "no". "What are you then?" The planchette was still again and Keith was about to give up when it suddenly started moving around the board, quickly spelling out a phrase.  
"I can show you."  
That sounded way too creepy thought Keith. Besides Lotor the not-ghost shared a name with Lotor the lunatic prince who was their literal enemy. Still, this was his chance to interact personally with a cryptic. And that was like the dream.  
Conflicted, Keith decided to get more information. “Show me how?”, he asked. But Lotor did not respond. Keith sighed and breathed in deeply. Okay, he thought to himself, what’s the worst that can happen. Deciding to go with his instincts Keith said “Show me, Lotor”.  
For a few seconds there was silence, then the candles started violently flickering and then went out. Keith could see nothing in the sudden darkness but thought he could hear faint noises around him. Then the candles lit up again and Keith had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the brightness again. Once he did, he saw that there was a figure standing in front of him now and he gasped. It was Lotor. But naked. With gigantic genitals.  
"What the... what are you? You can't be him!"  
Naked Lotor looked down at him and smiled. "No. I am an incubus demon. I take the form of that which you most desire."  
Keith stared at him. He hadn't been aware that his greatest desire was Lotor with a giant dick. He suddenly regretted not joining that Halloween party after all.  
“You're wrong”, said Keith, “you can’t be what I desire most.”  
“Can’t I?”, smiled Lotor attractively, “because I think you really want this D.”  
“No”, said Keith resolutely, “you’re not my biggest desire.”  
“Are you sure of that paladin Keith?”, purred Lotor, striking a sexy pose.  
“Well” said Keith, “if you were you would be wrapped up in these chains like a good boy.”  
Lotor hesitated for a moment. "Give me a second." The lights started flickering again and the room went dark. Keith could hear shuffling and then the rattling of chains. Seriously, did he have to blow out the candles for this?, Keith wondered. He sighed and waited for the lights to come back on. When they did, he was greeted by the sight of naked Lotor now chained to the wall.  
"Huh", said Keith.  
"What? What now?" Incubus Lotor was getting frustrated.  
"I don't know. It's just... I still don't feel like you're that which I most desire. Like, I don't even have a boner yet."  
“Maybe if I call you daddy”, said Lotor sarcastically, annoyed that Keith was not turned on by his overall sexiness.  
“Yes”, agreed Keith, “call me daddy.”  
Lotor rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine. Daddy. You turned on now?"  
"Meh." Keith shrugged.  
"Meh?"  
"Are you absolutely sure that this is my deepest desire?"  
"YES!", Lotor yelled. "YES IT IS! What else do you want me to do?? Call you master? Put on a collar? Fuck you gently with a chainsaw? WHAT!?"  
“Maybe you should put on a dress”, said Keith sarcastically.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know, but somehow I’m not that turned on.”  
Suddenly Shiro, dressed up as David Hasselhoff, meaning in only his swim trunks, walked in. “There you are Keith”, he said, “we were wondering if you wanted to join-“  
“Why hello”, said incubus Lotor seductively, “Why don’t you join us?”  
"Umm Keith... what is going on?" Shiro's tight red swim shorts suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. "Why is Lotor chained to the wall... naked?"  
"Weeeeell..." Keith quickly explained what happened with the ominous Ouija board.  
"And you're not turned on?", Shiro asked.  
"No. What, are you?"  
"Umm... nooo." Shiro shifted his position to hide the bulge in his swim short.  
"Oh my god you totally are."  
“Well I didn’t expect Lotor to be so well endowed”, defended Shiro, who felt very uncomfortable.  
Imcubus Lotor snickered.  
“Basically, I accidentally summon an incubus, who’s supposed to take on the form of my biggest desire”, said Keith annoyed, “but he sucks at that.”  
“Hey!” Said Lotor, “I am very good at sucking... Daddy.”  
“Yeah still not doing it for me.”  
"FUCK THIS SHIT!", the incubus yelled. "Never have I been treated with such insolence! I take the shape of the stunningly gorgeous Galra prince but then that's not enough for the high and mighty fucking paladin of Voltron so then I chain myself TO THE FUCKING WALL and call you FUCKING DADDY, which by the way I am definitely not into, and you don't even GET YOUR FUCKING DICK HARD! BITCH I'M OUT!"  
And with that the candles started flickering again, the room went dark and then the lights came back on, but now Keith and Shiro were alone in the room. The planchette started moving one last time. F-U-C-K Y-O-U it spelled out.  
"Well that was rude", Keith said, sounding offended. "I might join that party after all. You coming?" Keith turned towards the door.  
"Uhh Keith. Wait." Keith turned back around and saw Shiro pointing downwards. "I could use a hand. Well, a mouth."  
Keith rolled his eyes. "Fine." He dropped to his knees and got to work.  
They were silent on their way back to the party until Shiro asked:  
"So, you made him call you daddy?"  
"We are not having this conversation right now."


End file.
